the Boy With the Eyes of a Dragon
by devonoakley9
Summary: Rated T for language and violance. this is not eragon but it has to do with dragons and people riding dragons so i put it here. please read and tell me what you think. *will be continued* read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi my name is Brad Razer (really it's Dragon but mom told me people would look at me sideways if I said my name was Dragon.) I was named Dragon when mom found out I had dragon eyes from the time I was I turned one, my dragon eyes swiveled around to reveal two strikingly violet eyes.

I go to a school called Metrot School in New York. My friends and I have a club. We get cool names. I will list them for you: Dash (my best friend), Dragon (me),and Violet (my girlfriend). I'm looking to get more friends in this club. Anyway, my friends call me Brad in school and the bully (who was finally expelled), called me Popsicle Stick and Pencil Head.

Its summer now and I'm now out of school. Mom and I went on a trip. Before we went, we got to go to the hotdog stand.

_We're getting hotdogs. _I thought

But boy was I wrong. Mom went behind the cart and pulled us closer and said

"When earth, water and air combined, the floating kingdom of Dragana was formed."

I didn't understand what she said so I pretended I didn't hear anything and asked for a hotdog.

We got two hotdogs. Then the vender pulled a hidden lever behind a curtain and the sidewalk opened. The weird thing was the people walking past (and over) took no notice.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked.

"Just come on," mom said," before it closes."

_I'm in a dream_. "Mom, please pinch me." _She did. Nope, not a dream. That hurts like HELL!_

I found this out a week ago when I was being bullied … my dragon eyes come out when I get really mad, my skin will turn to scales and I grow claws. (I wonder if I can do this stuff at will). I told mom about this now.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE!?"

I stay silent.

"Never mind. e can talk about this with your father at the castle."

My jaw dropped. My father is the King!?


	2. Jessica

A/N: Hi guys! This isn't devonoakley9. It's me, Insane PJO LOver 93. I was offered the chance to write the second chapter and it was actually really fun! I enjoyed experimenting with and contributing to this world created by the genius, devonoakley9, and am honoured to be given the chance to help shape it. So thanks for giving me the chance to help with this story! And if you can spot the PJO reference, kudos to you!

"Wait. What do you mean my father is a king?" I asked, a little bewildered. My mother just stared at me, a look of despair was clear in her eyes.

"Come on, answer me mom!" I said, trying to be gentle.

She took in a deep breath and spoke. "Brad," she stopped herself, noticing the mistake. "I mean Dragon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but it was for your own good. If you found out earlier, you might have abused your power. And remember that your father is not without enemies. They would use you against him."

I wasn't happy, but I couldn't stay mad at my mom. "So... how do you suppose we get to Dragana?"

She looked me in the eyes and heaved a huge sigh. "Here comes the difficult part."

"We need to get to Central Park."

"So you're telling me that the entrance to a secret dragon kingdom is in Central Park?" I asked pointedly. She nodded, her mind clearly not focused on what I had just said.

"If we needed to get to Central Park, what are we doing underground?"

"You'll find out later."

She led me around many twisting paths that sometimes let to a dead end. We came across many dead ends but they soon came crumbling down as my mother touched them, muttering words, as if they were passwords.

Finally, we dug our way up and came up to Central Park.

"I've never seen this area before." I said, slightly curious.

My mother whispered,"That's because it's invisible to humans. Few can see it, and those who can go insane at the sight of it. It's only accessible through the underground paths which only a handful of humans have accidentally taken."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"This is the gateway between the human world and the magical world. From here, someone can take us up to Dragana."

We waited for half an hour. Nothing happened.

Obviously preoccupied, she paced up and down, muttering to herself. "Where is he! He said he would be here!" and the occasional "He's late! How are we supposed to get there without him?"

She kept on checking her watch, muttering some more, pacing around, trying to calm herself down, wringing her hands and then repeated the cycle again.

"Mom... it's getting dark. We should be heading home."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

And just as we turned our backs, a bright flash illuminated the park. It was for less than a second and a human eye wouldn't notice it but I wasn't exactly a human.

A man who seemed to be middle aged appeared. He had platinum blonde hair and a long rectangular face. A long thin scar that stretched from his eyebrow to the top of his forehead was prominent against his pale features. He also had a less noticeable scar that ran from his chin to just below his eye. His dragon eyes were narrow and cat like. They swivelled around to reveal fiery red eyes.

My mom bowed down to him. "General Drakonis."

He acknowledged her but used a name I had never heard before. "Lady Ignis."

Upon hearing the name, my mother smiled, as if she hadn't been called that in a long time. General Drakonis looked at me and smiled. "We have been expecting you for a long time, Dragon Ignis."

"Let's go." She said.

I felt a sudden urge to lash out with talons as she said that. My eyes too swivelled. My hands grew a leathery hide as scales formed on them. My nails lengthened and sharpened into talons and my teeth into fangs.

General Drakonis was slightly impressed at the transformation.

I blinked for a second and when I opened my eyes, a majestic dragon stood there. He had bright blue scales and huge wings, the span being about sixty feet. His cat like eyes were the same, though.

"Whoa." I muttered under my breath. "How did you do that?" I asked. The dragon replied in its deep voice. "In a few families, some of the members can turn into dragons. It is rare, but not impossible."

"How come you can turn into a dragon but I can't?"

"Your father and mother are humans but there is some raw dragon power in you. You are the only one who this has occurred to. No one knows what powers you actually possess."

I was still so confused about this new world and asked so many questions. "How do they not see this? How are we going to get there? What do dragons eat when they're in their natural form? Will I ever come back?"

He answered all of the questions patiently. " Complicated explanation which I will tell you more about once we get to Dragana. Another thing to be explained at the kingdom. And for the last one... it depends."

My face immediately fell. "So I might never see my friends again?"

My mom looked me in the eyes. "No, honey, I'm sure you will see them again. Just not so soon."

I thought about Violet and Dash. The thought about possibly never meeting them again tore me apart. Think happy thoughts, I told myself.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us which I decided to break.

"So... how do we get there?"

"Um, right. Hop on." General Drakonis, the dragon, spoke.

I climbed on to his back and helped my mother up. Together, we soared up into the sky. The view was breathtaking. The sun was shining on the clouds, making them look like golden nuggets. The sky was a beautiful, pale blue and we were riding above the clouds.

After a while more of flying, we reached a cloud. At least that's what it seemed like. As we approached the cloud, I realised that it was actually a floating kingdom.

We landed in front of a huge castle. It had intricate designs and figureheads of dragons, which I personally found pretty cool.

Drakonis transformed back into a human and led me to the throne room. The floor was made of white marble and the walls of pure gold.

I had never seen such a magnificent place. My mom wasn't the richest and the closest thing to rich that I had experienced was a day at Violet's house.

He led me to the throne where a man, presumably my father, sat.

I didn't know if I should bow down, shake his hand, hug him... I had never met him before! He may be my father but he was also a king!

I decided to start out simple. I waved my hand and said, "Hi."

"Dragon!" my father said in delight. "You've grown! You were so small when I had to send you away." His expression suddenly changed.

"I'm sorry." He said. He dismissed everyone from the room. "Let's talk." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I've been absent for your WHOLE life! You're my son! I need to know more about you."

I got a good look at my father. He had lean muscles and had a gold sword with a leather hilt. He wore silken garments and had a gold crown. He had an oval face with messy brown hair and bright green eyes. I actually resembled him a bit. Although I was definitely not the kind to use a sword, I found nothing wrong with trying to learn something new.

"Well?" He asked.

I took in a deep breath and started to speak. "My name is Dragon but everyone calls me Brad Razer. I'm turning seventeen in September. My mom and I live in an apartment with one bedroom which has two small beds. Other than that, we have two small rooms, the kitchen ,where we have our meals, and a living room for those rare occasions where someone comes over. Which is usually the landlord who comes to collect our rental money, which we can barely afford to pay anyways. I have a girlfriend, Violet, and if anything happens to her, I will personally make sure that whoever is responsible pays for it. My best bud is Dash. We have each other's backs. I love burgers. My favourite animals are wolves and horses. I don't believe in ghosts-"

May 25I was cut short by my father. I honestly didn't know how I felt. I had wanted to know my father since I was a child, but now, I wasn't so sure.

"Tell me something more... personal," he asked.

" I'm scared of losing the few people I care about. I used to be bullied a lot. And for the LONGEST time in my life, I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHO MY FATHER WAS! I'VE BEEN WONDERING IF HE WAS DEAD OR HE ABANDONED ME! IF HE HATED ME FOR EXISTING! AND HERE I SEE MY FATHER PRETENDING THAT EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT, LIKE WE HAVEN'T SUFFERED THROUGH OUR LIFE WHILE HE LIVES IN LUXURY. NO MATTER WHAT YOU CALL ME, I will always be Brad Razer, that random high school kid. Not Dragon, son of a king. You may be my parent, but I've been given no reason to call you my father." I said. Maybe I hadn't meant to lash out like that. I had been trying to keep my cool, but this was what I was REALLY feeling.

My father looked at me with sad eyes, brimming with tears. "It killed me, not being able to talk to you. It hurt A LOT. I didn't want to part with you and your mother, but I had to. "

"You could have at least sent a sign, maybe help us with our financial problems," I pointed out.

"I didn't know about your problems. If I did, I definitely would have helped!" He protested.

I looked him in the eye before saying, " You would have known if you had checked up on us at least once!"

With that, I stormed out of the throne room.

General Drakonis, noticing my foul mood, asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah," I faked a smile. "I'm feeling amazing!"

He offered to give me a tour but I wanted to explore the place by myself. He couldn't leave me unprotected and gave me a digital watch. The buttons on the side had various functions and if I needed someone else's help, I could press a small button, almost hidden from view. A signal would be sent out.

Thanking Drakonis for the watch I set out. But not before asking him an important question.

"So when are you going to answer all of my questions?"

He sighed. "Normal mortals, who have never been exposed to other realms and lands, have difficulty when it comes to adjusting to something magical. We also have folk who can cast spells, causing normal mortals to go insane if they discover magical places. This is the least complicated and possibly the only brief way of explaining that to you. What dragons eat in their dragon form? It depends on the type of dragon. Most dragons are omnivores. When I transform, I usually enjoy raw buffalo and leaves. Dragons which can travel between worlds easily, or as the power is known, teleportation, are omnivores. Dragons which are herbivores tend to have a wider wing span, resulting in them being higher and faster flyers. But the most threatening, powerful, intimidating and rare dragons are carnivores. Vicious sharp teeth, razor sharp claws. But their most important attribute is their ability to kill, just by looking straight at its prey or target and doing simple magic. Valuable in battle, but only spotted once. If you ever see one, run away immediately and inform us as soon as possible. If you fail to do so, you may not escape with you life. Carnivorous dragons are deadly and short tempered. Something you do not want to cross paths with. Don't classify a dragon by fire breathing. All of them can do it."

"Then why don't all dragons eat meat?" I asked.

Drakonis

That piece of information shocked me, to say the least. I was under the impression that all dragons were carnivores. But apparently, I would have to watch out for those the most.

"Once you come back, we will try to get you a sword," Drakonis told me, before bowing and walking towards the castle.

I ran off towards the woods.

I had seen them minutes before landing. The woods were FILLED with trees. The leaves spread out everywhere, letting no light through. They grew so closely that it was sometimes hard to squeeze through them. Strange noises could be heard. All in all, I had found it an intriguing place. I couldn't wait to explore it .

Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, running in without any idea of where I was going. But to be fair, I wasn't in the right state of mind.

I just ran, and ran. And then I crashed. Into a rock.

Maybe it wasn't exactly a rock...

I held onto the rock, pulling myself up, when my hand slipped through something. A hole.

Questioningly, I moved myself towards the hole. Turns out, the rock was in fact a cave.

I pressed a button on my watch and a small patch around me lit up, which had not been possible before due to the lack of light.

I took a deep breath in and walked into the cave.

There wasn't anything there at all. I had been walking and walking for ages, probably hours! My suspicion was proved when I stared at the watch. I was two hours late. "Shoot!" I muttered and was about to turn around when I realised something.

"I'm lost." I might as well walk forwards, I thought to myself.

And that's when I heard the roar. A normal person would have run off, but not me. I was curious. Very curious. The rational part of my mind kept on saying," Curiosity killed the cat, remember?" and the irrational part of my brain would go like, "JUST IGNORE THE RATIONAL PART AND SEE WHATEVER IS MAKING THAT NOISE!"

Of course, like always, I ignored the rational part. After all, how bad could it possibly be. Okay, I chided myself. That was the worst way to reference to the Lorax. Why was I even referencing to a movie in a time like this?

So I followed the roars... down long winding paths. The rocky walls cornered me and soon, I began to feel claustrophobic.

And then I saw it.

A dragon. It had sharp teeth which I could imagine tearing the flesh of my body, cat like eyes which flitted around at an extreme speed, huge wings, probably spanning forty feet, green scales which I had to admit were actually kind of pretty, and long, sharp talons which could probably rip open almost everything.

Looking at it's teeth once more, I realised just how sharp they were.

The dragon blew fire as it roared. Amber coloured flames engulfed the room, licking everything in sight.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," I said, quoting Jack Frost from the Rise of the Guardians. Seriously, I berated myself. AGAIN?

But seriously, out of all the dragons, A CARNIVOROUS ONE? I smacked my watch, trying to find the button to call for help, but I couldn't see it.

"Darn!" I exclaimed. Oops... wrong move...

The dragon's head swivelled around and our eyes met. The only thing I heard was save me.

Not believing what I was doing, I walked up to it.

The magnificent beast was caught in a trap of black ropes. Why don't you just burn them? I thought.

May 25

These ropes... they're made of magic. I'm powerless against them.

The voice sounded feminine.

"You're a... girl?"

Female, the voice corrected. Now get me out!

Sheesh! I'm not a genius you know... this might take a while! I thought back to her.

Well hurry up, okay? Whoever set the trap, I'm assuming it's the king or his men, may be coming soon.

Maybe it was because she was so helpless in there, but I had this urge to want to help her.

I'm gonna bust you out.

I sat there for a while, deep in thought. I had nothing to cut the rope. And she had talons which she had probably tried out, so that was out...

Maybe the solution wasn't so much about getting her out of the ropes...

Maybe these ropes, since they were made of magic, wanted me to do something...

I stepped up, feeling the rope with my fingers. Suddenly, I saw something. There were some runes engraved on a portion of the rope. If I could read them, I might be able to figure a way out!

As I stared at the runes, I felt my hands turn leathery. I felt my eyes swivel around to reveal the dragon ones. And suddenly, the words made sense.

Sacrifice in the smallest sense

Shall help the trapped with no defense

Sacrifice... I would have to give something up... something that would not impact me...

The only thing I could think of was drops of my blood. The only sacrifice that I was okay with making.

I bent down on the ground, feeling for a rock.

I picked one up and place my hand on the rope. I quickly slashed the rock on my thumb and it got a small cut. A little blood oozed from it and I wiped the blood on the rope.

Slowly, the ropes began to dissolve. The dragon stepped out and bowed.

"I am Jessica. Thank you for saving me. I shall be eternally grateful for your service. You have done our kind a favour which we will never forget."

She stooped down low and stared me in the eye.

"Hop on."

And that's exactly what I did.

A/N. Hey Guys! as Insane PJO Lover said this chapter was all his work. We are now working together for the rest of the story.

thanks for sticking around and waiting (I'm really sorry about that). hope you liked it... R&R everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. HEY! again here i am with a new chapter of **THE BOY WITH THE EYES OF A DRAGON.** as i said before, Insane PJO Lover helped with the development of this story. ENJOY!

_Something cool about my dragon eyes; I can see the future. The thing is my future is going to be a long, eventful one._

After that day, I met up with Jessica everyday in the woods.

"You can't breathe fire!?Then why didn't you tell me you couldn't breathe fire before!?" I was yelling at Jessica for not revealing a crucial piece of information. SERIOUSLY! DID SHE NOT THINK I DESERVED TO KNOW THAT ?!

And then, it hit me.

"Then how did fire work for you when you were trapped under those black ropes?" I asked in confusion. She had been breathing fire so easily back there! It just didn't make any sense!

"I was stuck. When a dragon that is too young to breathe fire is stuck, it can breathe fire," Jessica told me, as if it answered a thing.

"That just confuses me even more," I said, giving a blank face. This was all WAY too much for a guy to take in! First I find out my father's a king, then I find out we're co-existing with another world. THEN, I find out that whole thing about carnivorous dragons. And now this?

"What I mean is we take a lot of magic from our bodies just to do that. It leaves us very, very tired. Now I'm very tired, I need to sleep. Trust me, you do not want to disturb a sleeping dragon," Jessica grunted as she curled up on the floor, laying her snout between her fore feet.

"Alright, get on with it," I said, sighing in defeat..

In my quarters.

While sleeping, I had a very bad dream.

"The King is dying! Save him!" cried a woman's voice. She was obviously in despair and sounded seriously upset.

"We can't! We don't have the right medicine!" yelled a man with a very deep voice.

"Well, you had better find some," she said, as if this medicine was the most important thing in the world

.

"That's not going to happen. It's in the upper world," he replied. Just then, there was a loud crash.

The man and woman stared at each other in dismay and their eyes widened as they realised what was happening.

"They have broken in! They're trying to take the baby!"

Then I was woken up by a very loud growl.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked, stuttering as I was still shaken by the dream.

"Waking you up from a very bad dream," replied Jessica who stared at me with concern-filled eyes.

Man, I wish I could just go back to being normal, average Brad Razer.


End file.
